The War of the Elements
by m00nstorm77
Summary: A novel in the making. A world where people are divided by the element they are born to. War has raped the land, can anyone unite the people and bring peace?
1. Chapter One Prediction

THE WAR OF THE ELEMENTS  
  
By m00nstorm77  
  
Chapter One  
  
Prediction  
  
The cloaked figure scaled the wall, a cloud of fog blossoming from his mouth. At the corner of the mansion, he swung a hook on to the roof and pulled himself up. Then this cloaked figure observed the large heavily guarded hill, which was half merged with the royal quarters. The guardsman that was patrolling the area moved on where he was going to attempt to break through. The cloaked form jumped from the roof of the four storied- building. They were about to hit the ground only a couple metres from a stone wall when they suddenly summoned the force of the element Air, slowing their fall and preventing injury.  
  
Their cloak flared behind them as they soared over the wall and quickly sneaked through the second wall. The second wall was not as heavily armoured as the first. They swiftly began hiking up the hill until they reached part of an underground hall that had one ornate, circular window to light it during the day. The window was about the same height as the figure's knee. Whipping out a blade and expertly slicing the seals of the window and wedging it out of its frame. The figure pulled the pane back through towards them before it could fall and betray their presence. Green eyes strained to penetrate the darkness, to seek out any dangers. Using the power of Air to slow them, they stepped through the window frame and dropped into a hall, exiting quickly. They proceeded silently and cautiously down another hall, making a beeline for a polished pine door with a gold inlay. Beyond the door those green eyes again scanned for guards and come to rest on a young prince sleeping. The cloaked figure covered the distance between them and the prince quickly, drew their blade once more raising it above their head and brought it down hard and fast...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The prince opened his eyes, his whole body tensed about to receive an imaginary blow. The room echoed with the cry that had reverberated from his lips only moments before. Mopping his brow, he sat up and inspected him chamber. It was empty. "Only a dream." he sighed and lay down again. Then the door creaked open and a familiar figure stole into his room. It was the maid; she walked towards his indigo curtains and flung them open. Dorian hauled his sheets off him and swung his legs around to the side of his bed. He glanced at his clock; it read quarter past nine. Dorian got to his feet and looked around his room, his eyes came to rest on his pine wardrobe. Dorian stumbled over to his wardrobe and aggressively opened its doors. He hurriedly grabbed some clothes and a towel. He sloped around his bed and into his private bathroom.  
  
Dorian gave a low moan as hot water blasted down on his back and rid him of his fatigue. He was soaping himself when he heard the familiar rumble of voices from his father's chambers. He rinsed quickly and turned off the water to hear better  
  
"Your Majesty," That was Louie, the High King's Chief Adviser speaking at a much louder volume then normal. "The East Elements are rallying their forces in the hills just outside the border. They have already struck at some rebel tribes. They slaughtered those that opposed them, your Majesty, they're certain to have a go at us. We must strike!"  
  
"I will not fight not with out a home advantage. With all the defences we have here, we could take down an army twenty-thousand strong at least." Replied the High King with equal passion. Dorian didn't hear any other yelling coming from his father's office after that. He supposed one of them had left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day the prince was at lunch with his family. As usual the quadruplets fought with their nurses, his father gulped down some soup between the various bits of paperwork he was doing and his mother was hidden behind a mask of normality. Dorian glanced at his father and felt a part of his heart shatter. Before the quadruplets were born he had spent many a day bonding with his father. Now, between sleep and ruling the realm his father barely ate and almost never spent time with his family. For a while Dorian had been jealous of his mother, who managed to see his father during social functions, but then he realised that the conversation was forced, and his father never visited his mother in her chambers after the parties were finished. If anything, those parties only made his mother more depressed and she often spent hours at a time reminiscing about her youth, when she and the High King had spent days in each others company. Dorian had sworn to himself that if his duties ever separated him from his family, he would renounce the throne.  
  
That evening his father had a speech to make to his officials to be followed by a performance by an orchestra and refreshments. Dorian had to attend, but he spent the evening with his court-face on, planning how he would rule the kingdom and how he would eradicate events like this. Eventually he staggered back to his chamber where he plonked onto the bed without even removing his good clothes.  
  
Morning found Dorian by flaring into his bedroom as the sun burst over the horizon. He wrenched himself up and slagged towards his dresser, selecting some clothes and proceeding to his bathroom. As he opened the door to his ensuite, he found his father was again talking to Louie in the next room. Dorian stood still, listening eagerly.  
  
"They are in the mountains, sire, two thousand strong at least." He heard Louie say.  
  
"What do you propose then, I send my riders to be slaughtered? My men would get within half a mile and then they'd be down on us, picking us out with volley after volley of arrows. I don't want that Louie; I'd rather wait here." His father retaliated.  
  
"We should at least increase our wall defences sire, or prepare for a siege. They could attack at any moment." Said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Not necessarily," said another unfamiliar voice. "Our sources tell us that another battalion is on its way, collecting more men as it goes."  
  
"The mountain top watches claim they saw the Metal Emperor." Said another voice.  
  
"Have more men put on the watch, but don't raise the alarm yet. The public could mess everything up. Louie, I want you to keep a tab on that army that's collecting more troops. If anyone in that army so much as picks his nose, I want to know when and where as soon as possible. Siregar, find out everything about that camp and its weapons and if the Metal Emperor really is there. The rest of you are dismissed." His father ordered.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dorian woke to the scuff of a boot and the gentle creaking of a doorknob slowly turning that night. He'd been waiting for this all day. He quickly rolled away from the door, shut his eyes and slowed his breathing. Dorian was quite adept at feigning sleep.  
  
He could sense the door opening and the presence of another person but he still didn't move. He could hear jagged breathing behind him. There was the whoosh of a blade; he rolled fast and seized the free arm of his assassin in one fluid movement. He raised his other arm towards the assassin's chest and prepared to summon the force of spirit before the assassin could free the blade wedged in the bed. But the opposer abandoned the knife and swatted Dorian's arm away causing him to blast a hole into the roof. The assassin fixed his hand around Dorian's neck; Dorian retaliated by blasting at the assassin's arms. The assassin lurched backwards releasing Dorian's neck and stumbling into the curtains, shaking.  
  
Moonlight spilled through the window and reflected of the green eyes of his nightmares. Dorian put his hands together and felt the power of Spirit roll down his arms and into the opposer's head. Within seconds the mind was gone and the body of his would-be assassin was an empty husk. Dorian stared into the green eyes, now empty of emotion, of thought. He'd just wiped the man's mind. Somewhere in the middle of his stupor his underlings burst in. They removed the body, apologising for being so slow then ushered him into bed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After slinking back into a shaky, sweaty sleep Dorian woke quite late. He just made it to breakfast where his mother and father seemed more content then usual until they heard of his encounter last night. His father's brow furrowed and Dorian instantly regretted telling them. Before his father had been talking heartily to the queen and finishing off a big bowl of porridge. He soon snapped out of it and resumed the conversation.  
  
"You're in a good mood this morning, father." He said, altering his tone to show his pleasure at the attempt to be normal for just one morning.  
  
His father replied "I've taken a day off to spend some time with the family."  
  
Despite those words Dorian still didn't see his father that day. After the morning's lessons, then weapons training his father took lunch with the queen then spent the afternoon walking with her and the quadruplets.  
  
The day dragged and Dorian spent his spare time considering his future very seriously, and he decided to change it. After the court retired for the night he went to his room and grabbed a lantern and a pack, opened his bedroom window, climbed out and began to sneak out of the palace. He'd done this many times and was quite used to avoiding the guards. Despite Dorian's advice his father had never altered the guard rosters.  
  
Once outside he lit his lantern and held it in one hand while the other hand held his hooded-cloak together. Dorian walked rather then rode, so he was able to slip past the East Elements forces easily to find something to made him gasp. 


	2. Chapter Two Attack

THE WAR OF THE ELEMENTS  
  
By m00nstorm77  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The High King drew his sword. He had been on a midnight stroll with the queen when a scream had pierced the air, followed by a call to arms. Several underlings came sprinting towards them  
  
"Your majesties, we must get you to the safety of the Top Tower."  
  
The front one said as he signalled to more underlings running around franticly. The one who had spoke, a middle-aged man with a ruddy complexion and a shaved head, ordered the underlings into a protective formation around the High King and Queen. The air whistled ominously as two boulders were catapulted over the walls one hitting a storeroom behind them filling the air with flour and another nearly crushing them but instead of the boulder hitting the hill and rolling back at them it smashed into the ground and sunk several metres into the soil  
  
"Lets move." Said the bald man, and he led them on a mad dash for the Top Tower. The air whistled again and a volley of arrows rained down on the courtyard, hitting a few underlings on the shoulder and arms. The underlings barely noticed these wounds and kept running. The High King half-dragged the Queen, who kept tripping over her gown as tears rolled down her porcelain face. There was a collective sigh of relief as the heavy door shut behind them.  
  
The top tower was the latest renovation made to the royal mansion at the very top of the hill. This building was five stories high; shaped in a dome except for a turret used to survey the High King's lands. The top three floors had loggias running around them.  
  
The High King and Queen went up to the roof of the tower with the underlings. "Report, captain." Said the High King, but the captain slumped over, dead. He spun around. All the underlings were dead, and so was the queen. The High King knelt down next to her, not noticing the tears streaming from his dark brown eyes. Sensing another presence he peered up and there, standing before him, was the self-proclaimed Emperor of Metal, ruler of the East Elements.  
  
The High King drew himself up, removing his staff from its sling on his back and sheathing his sword at the same time. He grasped his staff with both hands then slid them down to the end of the staff, drawing power as he went. He raised it high above his head and brought it down thus blasting out the force of Spirit. The elemental force blossomed out of the end of his staff. His foe was quick to respond, putting has hands together and summoning a temporary shield of Metal that reflected the force of Spirit.  
  
The High King changed his grip on his staff. The Metal emperor held his hands up to the cloudy night sky, fingers apart and palms flat, he brought them down along with a dozen metal poles. Now it was the High King who shielded himself from these blows by slamming the end of his staff on the ground creating a purple bubble harder than steel to cover him. His shield sung to the night creating an eerie music to go with the half-moon.  
  
The High King slid his staff back inside his robes and drew his sword again as he began his dash towards the Metal emperor. The emperor didn't even flinch. Smiling, he held his arms against his steel plated chest, and flung them out drawing four knives, one attached above and one below each wrist. The High King was unmoved by this, continuing his adrenalin-charged strike. He hacked at the breastplate of his opponent only to be blocked with two of the knives protruding from his wrists. With the other wrist the emperor attempted to pierce into the High Kings left cheek. The High King reflexes were good. He ducked, rolled to the left, and then leapt up, spun once, swiping at the wrists of his foe causing the knives to drop out of their slings.  
  
The emperor's smile widened to a manic grin as he put his hands behind his head and draw his legendary battle-axe forged from the toughest steel, well known for the incredible power captured within it.  
  
The High King took a long step back feeling sweat run down his face. Raising his sword over his head, he brought it down upon the Metal Emperor, using all the physical and metaphysical force he could muster. There was a flash of light and sparks flew as blade met blade. The ancient power in the High Kings sword was astonishing, but the power within the axe was inconceivable.  
  
The High King fell back, his blade shattered and his mind dazed. The emperor did not hesitate. In one quick movement he swung a sudden jolt at the High Kings neck, decapitating the High King.  
  
The steel emperor laughed an evil laugh, which he felt was appropriate, although it was rather cliché. He then paused to hear it echo around the mountain region. Satisfied, he approached the edge of the tower and called down to those below  
  
"Hail your new leader. Mua ha ha, ha ha ha, ha... Ha!"  
  
A shrivelled man with dark skin, wearing blood-red robes and carrying a staff and an air of importance stepped up onto the roof of the tower. He surveyed the emperor before muttering,  
  
"Shut up, you."  
  
The emperor spun around. "Who dares to oppose me?" He bellowed.  
  
The old man didn't answer, but raised his staff. The emperor saw the old mans lips moving. The spell summoned a burst of fire above the stranger, which hovered for a moment, then rounded and began to swirl.  
  
The Metal lord was wary, but leaned forwards to see what it was nevertheless. A shrill scream pierced the emperors ears as a swarm of phoenixes and dragons poured out of the vortex. Though they were only half the size of a man, they were snorting fire and their claws were sharp. The elderly man pointed at the emperor and they flew towards him. He stood his ground, knowing that the elements were against him. Fire melts Metal was written in the ancient tomes, and so it was that night. As the dragons approached the emperor, flanked by the phoenixes, they blew at him a great fireball that burned him up. The fire-creatures quickly turned and returned to their vortex as what remained of the emperor was carried off with the wind. 


	3. Chapter Three Luella

THE WAR OF THE ELEMENTS  
  
By m00nstorm77  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dorian had stumbled into a large cave, shaking. When he finally dared to look up he saw he was not alone in the cave. A rebel Spirit was bound and lay on a specially made table before Dorian. East Element guards were torturing it with a number of deadly looking metal instruments. Chained to the walls were more prisoners who were in line for similar treatment. Screams echoed in the cave, or was it Dorian's mind? By some form of luck, none of the guards had noticed his entrance. He drew his sword and swung it from a distance, forming a purple disc. The disc spun towards two of the torturers, decapitating them. All eyes were on him now. The silence was only broken by the falling of the headless corpses. Dorian rushed the rest of the guards, killing them before they could draw their own weapons. All the foes lost their heads and fell to the ground instantly.  
  
Dorian unstrapped the prisoners, assuring them he wouldn't hurt them. There were sixteen in all, three horsemen, five archers, seven footmen and one huntress, all wearing tattered clothes in Spirit colours.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The quadruplets broke down as Louie told them the sad news. Isis and Lydia ended up on the floor clinging to each other and sobbing through their soft brown eyes. Waylen booted his soccer ball through a rather expensive window, tears running down his face. Markus glared at Louie as if it were his fault then ran to his room where he was found later among a pile of shredded sheets and hangings.  
  
Swordsmen were still running around checking for hidden intruders although they found none. The village had not been torched so it was safe to return. Back at the palace, a thump and a clatter were heard in the Feasting hall, heads turned to see an East Element soldier standing over the body of a serving girl.  
  
The soldier looked as if he'd had a rough night. He glared at the quadruplets and other officials. Waylen stuck his tongue out at the East Element. A foot soldier ran at the man and spear tackled him, knocking his sword away. Another three footmen came round the corner along with a Huntress of Earth. Her name was Luella. She was a petite, red-haired young archer and, only nineteen. She was the youngest huntress in two centuries and could fire an arrow over the town and still hit her target.  
  
"Take him to the prison." She ordered the footmen. Then she walked towards the bloodstained sword and picked it up. The huntress glanced at Markus and winked. Louie barked  
  
"Report Captain." Luella snapped to attention.  
  
"You were right sir, the only intruders were the three who weren't spotted until dawn but we've found all of them now. I'm having the soldiers dig graves for the dead. I'll personally remove this one." She indicated the serving girl at her feet.  
  
Louie nodded and she left, taking the dead girl with her.  
  
Markus watched here go out the room, still dazed at all that had happened. In the midst of all the death, Luella had winked at him. This was a good sign; Markus had a crush on her, despite their age difference and always dressed nicely in case she visited. Most people had to wear the official Spirit colours (purple, turquoise, brown, golden brown and a pink or violet underlay) but children were let off.  
  
He wore black tuxedo with a grey silk shirt, an obsidian necklace and his black hair deliberately mussed. He always said to his siblings that he was going to marry her and rule the kingdom. Waylen always said that Dorian was heir to the throne and that he didn't want what happened to their father to happen to Markus, but Markus never listened.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dorian woke in the cave the next morning to see the sixteen soldiers working to repair all that was destroyed by the East Elements. Dorian never trusted what Louie said about the East Elements; it always seemed like Louie put his father under too much pressure and exaggerated with tales of incredible violence and prejudice, but he had grown to realise that there had been good reason behind what Louie had done.  
  
Dorian got up, only to be confronted by the huntress. It took a while for him to understand what she was saying,  
  
"He's coming round. Hello, hello! Oh good, you're awake. I want to thank you for saving our lives. You're in our cave, which goes straight into the mountain for about half a mile. Here, I'll introduce you to the others."  
  
After he had been introduced he got sucked into helping them fix up their base. As the hours passed he learnt that one of the footmen was his great- uncle's cousin. At the end of the day he had discovered how all of them were related to each other in some way. The closest one was the huntress how turned out to be his aunt. Dorian couldn't believe that one of the horsewomen was his father's aunt and was only sixty  
  
"And only halfway through my life." She said, winking at him.  
  
Dorian had stayed a few days with the troupe when he woke to hear leaves rustling and soft footsteps. He rose and tiptoed to the mouth of the cave and peered out. A dozen East Elements were heading up the hill to the cave. Dorian pulled his head back in and roused the others. The East Elements had come to find out why the torturers hadn't reported in.  
  
The sun hadn't yet appeared but rays of light were peeking over the horizon. The huntress ordered a few of her people to hide in the shadows, wait until the East Elements were in the cave then attack. She sent four out to block the exit, and hid the horse riders in the very back of the cave.  
  
The East Elements crept into the cave, straining to see. The three horsemen charged, their footsteps echoing on the walls. The East Elements looked at each other, confused at what the sound was.  
  
The horsemen lunged out of the gloom and embedded their spears in the chests of the East Elements. Those hiding in the shadows jumped to the attack while the footmen outside stopped the East Elements trying to escape. As the East Elements ran the archers released a volley from one side. Dorian shot a violet comet at an East Element soldier and both the comet and the East Element exploded. The Spirit footmen and the huntress advanced on the remaining two East Element soldiers, and surrounded them.  
  
As they closed in the East Elements dropped their weapons and prepared to use elemental magic. But the East Element soldiers were too slow. What remained of the bodies was burnt on a pyre in a valley nearby.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Louie was an Earth element and had noticed the frequent contact between Markus and the Earth huntress. Louie thought that he could use this to corrupt Markus, the new heir, and use him to help the Earth Elements gain money buy paying less taxes, more supplies and better quality of life. It seemed Markus's dream of marrying Luella and becoming king was more real then ever.  
  
After Louie had finished his work for the day he went straight to the Earth huntress, who was in her office. He rapped the door and strode in when she called.  
  
"Ah, Uncle Louie, is this a formal visit?" She asked over steeped fingers.  
  
"No, Luella. How was your day?"  
  
"Not so good. Is there a reason for this visit? I have work to do."  
  
"I need you to do something for me. You are loyal to your family aren't you? Loyal to the Element of Earth?" Louie raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Of course Uncle, I serve Earth before all else."  
  
"That's excellent to know. Surely you have noticed that Markus has developed a, erm, crush on you. Get close to him, and we shall corrupt him. I need you to use this to help Earth rise to its rightful place at the top of the kingdom. We must seize this chance! It is our destiny!" His voice had risen to a shout now.  
  
"O - k." Answered Luella. She hated it when her uncle was in a patriotic mood. "I'll do it."  
  
"Good girl. You are as obedient as your dear mother. I will see to it that Markus is made king. Excuse me but I must leave now." He bowed low and swept out the door. 


	4. Chapter Four Air Meets

THE WAR OF THE ELEMENTS  
  
By m00nstorm77  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dorian spent the next week learning more about his family history, his element and what it was like out of the royal realm with no protection. Rouges lurked around every corner and Dorian was growing as crafty as a fox. Back at the palace Luella had been making an effort to structure some 'coincidences' where she could meet Markus. By the end of the week, Markus had worked up the courage and they had their first conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Despite Louie's efforts to keep his plan secret, a rumour spread through to the Air elements part of the village.  
  
"Your majesty, we have a problem. Our sources were right about Earth, they are trying to corrupt young High Prince Markus." Informed the Air Royal Adviser "If we don't do something, Earth could become the new royal family."  
  
"Well we fight fire with fire." Said the Air King. "We must take High Prince Waylen as one of our own. I believe he has an interest in sport?"  
  
"Yes and he is quite smart too. I suppose we could lure him with his sport obsession, you know how the Fa(ball Cup (( = St) is approaching, there might be are chance then, sir" replied the adviser.  
  
"But it's risky. Firstly, how will he join our team? And we can't have Fire and Water finding out. We must have a Prince of our own."  
  
"That's a horrid idea," said an elegant voice from the shadows. A thin but incredibly beautiful lady slid into the room. It seemed as if she herself was clad in shadows, as she was wearing the thinnest and most delicate gown spun with spider-silk. The Adviser eyed her hungrily.  
  
"Princess Morna, you look beautiful this evening. But shouldn't you be at your Français Lesson?" He said, wetting his lips.  
  
"Je finis ma cours pour le soir." She responded coolly, not looking at him.  
  
"But darling, don't you have a function on this evening with all your little friends?" The King said, ignoring the Adviser's staring.  
  
"Yes, but that isn't for a while. I still have time to talk, father." Morna gave the Adviser a look of disgust. He shook his head, as if to clear it.  
  
"Back to business." He said. "After this years cup, Airs 10-11 junior league starts. If we win the cup, our junior league is allowed to enter six teams. If we rig one team and allow Waylen to join after winning, his relationship with us Air shall grow. When all this has happened we shall -"  
  
"I will hear no more of these idiotic ideas." Morna butted in. "We will be banished if we are caught."  
  
"Nonsense, Earth are up to their tricks and are using Huntress Luella to bring High Prince Markus on to their side. And with Louie as chief adviser of the former King of spirit, Markus could become king and favour Earth." Argued the Adviser.  
  
"Destroying the mind of another Royal family member would only escalate things, Mortimer." Said a soft voice as five women entered the hall through one of its many doors. The centre woman, her decorations marking her as Lesser Queen glared through slitted eyes at the adviser. It appeared that the voice was hers.  
  
"I might add to my aunt's words that the situation could easily get worse. Before you know it, the entire Empire could be split into many feuding nations, Mortimer." Said Morna.  
  
"Please, call me Morty." Mortimer said seductively, or so he thought.  
  
Morna drew her staff and it began to glow at the tip. Mortimer squealed.  
  
"Stop, you will remember your places." Shouted the Air king.  
  
"Darling, go get ready for your function this evening. And you; Mortimer go to your office and write me a detailed report how your plan works." Said the Air king in a much softer voice.  
  
The hall became silent as every one went their separate ways. 


	5. Chapter Five The West Elements meet

THE WAR OF THE ELEMENTS  
  
By m00nstorm77  
  
Chapter Five  
  
When Dorian woke in the dark cave every one else was asleep except for the sentry at the mouth of the cave. Dorian couldn't see the guard but he knew he was there. Dorian got up and staggered towards the sack that held the food and rummaged through, till he found something he felt like eating. The pre-dawn sunlight pierced Dorian's eyes as he stepped out of the cave. He looked down at the sentry and saw it was the huntress. Sliding down next to her he took taking a bite out of his stale biscuit.  
  
"How are you, Dorian? Coping well with this way of life?" Asked the huntress surveying him with her emotionless blue eyes.  
  
"Fine, Nora." Replied Dorian, offering her a piece of his biscuit. Dorian guessed it was around the sixth hour past midnight by the sun.  
  
"I'm going hunting." Dorian groaned as he got up, he knew he wouldn't, but he wanted to bag a wolf. However rabbit seemed to be a more likely breakfast now.  
  
East Elements scouts had become very common in the north, and Dorian estimated that there was a camp in the vicinity, so he headed south. When Dorian returned with a few conies the rest of the camp was awake.  
  
"We've got company. Two dozen men and archers on the way here as we speak." Nora spoke quietly as she accepted the conies.  
  
"Why don't they bother to send more troops?" Dorian replied. A sly smile slid across Nora's face.  
  
"Because if they do, they have to file a Parchment of Dispatchment. And who wants to say on that fifty troops are needed to take out a group of seventeen." Said an archer.  
  
"Positions everyone, Formation Six. Archers take the ledge on the left. Riders back of the cave. Footmen hide on the side and block of the exit after they enter. I'll be with the archers. Now hurry." Ordered Nora.  
  
Everyone hurried away, and slipped into stealth mode. Minutes passed and still no one made any sound, not any sighs or footfalls. The horses had been specially trained for this situation.  
  
At last the enemy troops slipped into the cave, swords at the ready and eyes darting madly about. The footmen on either side of the cave wore the gloom like a cloak. A snort sounded through the cave, magnified many times. The East Elements troops halted, straining to see what they already knew was there.  
  
Horsemen sprung out of the darkness slicing at the enemy. Unaware, the enemy archers fired their arrows in multiple directions hoping to hit their target. Two return volleys were quickly shot from the left ledge as the horsemen ran through the mob of soldiers. T  
  
he enemy scrambled, most ran after the horsemen, soon to find their exit blocked and their limbs falling off. The footmen had sprung from their hiding places, Dorian at their side, to finish off the last of the East Elements. Dorian swang his sword back and forth, but they no longer held the element of surprise. Blades clanged and cries rang through the cave. Light flared at Dorian's sword-tip as the two packs melded. Enemy archers fired at the mob. Dorian quickly slaughtered his opposer, clenched his free hand and then thrust it forward. A violet dome grew from he palm to surround the footmen. The arrows hit the dome and exploded into dust that showered down. Screams still echoed in the cave, Dorian swung his sword at head height, the tip glowed purple and the enemy archers fell down dead, their necks split.  
  
The last East Element was backing into the gloom when a knife appeared in his chest. Stabbed in the back by Nora, who pulled her knife out and smiled grimly at the sea of corpses around her. "We're moving camp tomorrow. This place reeks of death." She sheathed the knife and set about ordering the clean up.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on the door and a bald black man strode into the room. His blood red Priest robes and wrinkly skin didn't stop him from looking impressive. The man took a seat at the enormous pentagon-shaped table, all but one side had five people seated at it. The door opened again and another three men and a woman came through the door and sat next to the black man.  
  
"It's the first time we've had a meeting since the fall of the High King, and High Prince Dorian's capture." Said the Air King. His words carried across the large oak table, it had beautiful carvings that played across it, dividing it into five sections.  
  
Each element had its own section, marked by their emblem being carved into the table. In the centre of the table there was a stone basin. From the basin five mages had intertwined a stream of water, a strip of fire, a vine and a light breeze together. At the top they formed a purple spark that hovered bringing unwavering light to all sides of the table. However, today one side was empty, its section's emblem was a U shape, just like the High King's traditional crown.  
  
"To business," the black man announced, staring at the High King's empty chair, "We shall vote for who shall replace the High King. It must be one of the quadruplets." The light from the purple spark glinted on his many rings and his bald head. The darkness from the chamber swelled as he talked, making him seem imposing.  
  
An Air official with the decorations of Royal Adviser put in. "I propose High Prince Waylen, for he is the obviously the most intelligent of the four, he will lead the West Elements well."  
  
"Markus was born first so I'll have none of this rubbish. He is High King by right of birth" Said the Earth Prince, a young man with broad shoulders.  
  
"You're saying that High Prince Markus are responsible enough to rule this empire? High Prince Markus is no more then a child. He spends his time playing with the peasant's children and preening himself. Putting him on the throne would lead this kingdom to ruin, no offence intended to the High Prince. I say one of the girls should rule. High Princess Isis is wise beyond her years and a compassionate girl" The Princess of Water half shouted.  
  
The Air Royal Adviser was on his feet "Compassion will get us nowhere, we need a military leader! A ruler with the brains and the courage to defeat the East Elements and protect our people! Compassion is for peacetime. We are on the verge of war!" he yelled.  
  
"What do you know, Mortimer?" The Water Princess was standing too, while her mother, the Queen, was trying to pull her down without ruining the fine gown she was wearing. "Your last piece of advice to this council nearly cost us half the kingdom! Remember that, eh?"  
  
The bald man stood up again, "Silence! We shall have silence!" He boomed over the other voices now joining in the argument.  
  
All of them shut up immediately except for Mortimer, who continued to speak. "Your defeat over the Metal Emperor does not raise your rank, Priest."  
  
"I still outrank you, Royal Adviser Mortimer. I suggest you learn your place and keep to it." Princess Morna smirked from her place on the other side of the Air King.  
  
"Overstepping the line again, Morty? We all know you do that a lot, just as we all know you're the puppet master to High Prince Waylen!" The Water Princess said in a low voice.  
  
Voices rang out as the people seated the table rose, pointing and shouting at the other elements. Without warning four fists hit the table as each Priest stood up, there faces the picture of fury.  
  
Everyone froze. "This meeting is over. We will vote at a later date." Bellowed the Priests in unison. The officials exited the room quickly and quietly through their respective doors.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Princess Theodora, that was appalling!" Yelled a short man clad in a deep blue suit. He leant back on his chair. A man and a woman stood in front of the yelling man, while a cloaked figure sat in a chair to the side, face hidden by the soft folds of his turquoise blue robes that marked his rank as Priest.  
  
"Not only did you argue with everyone in that room, you also didn't shut up until the priests stepped in. You have humiliated yourself and your Element! Out of all the meetings I've ever been to that one has to be the worst, the loudest and the most uncomfortable. I am disgusted at your behaviour!" rebuked the Water King.  
  
"But father – I – I didn't –" stumbled the water princess.  
  
"It wasn't Dora's fault, and besides, she was arguing with Mortimer for most of it." Empathised the Water Queen as she entered the room. She treaded gracefully around the table and laid a calming hand on the King's shoulder. The man standing next to the Princess glared at the Queen, his sister-in-law.  
  
"Sweetie, how are you? I noticed you were a little worked up after the meeting." He smiled up at her.  
  
"Fine, I'm still upset over the deaths of the High King and Queen." She answered, taking a seat by the fireplace and petting one of the palace cats that she kept.  
  
"If you would excuse me your majesties, but I have some business to attend to elsewhere." Said the hooded Priest is his soft voice.  
  
He sped out of the office without making a sound then continued down the hall, through the dining hall and out of the main entrance doors. The Priest's hood shielded his eyes from the glare of the morning sun, which was fortunate, as his eyes were not accustomed to light. He continued the walk through the garden, the scents of the perfectly manicured rose bushes pleasing to him. His workroom where he spent most of his time had a very stale smell to it. The priest stopped at the door to a tall, thin tower. Taking a crystal out of his pocket, he waved it over the door, which opened to let him through.  
  
Inside he climbed up the spiral staircase to his workroom. The room was nearly empty. A flat bowl sat on a small, round table with a velvet stool next to it. The Priest filled the bowl with water from a pitcher of specially cleansed water, sat down on the stool and dropped a few droplets of a sacred liquid into the bowl.  
  
Taking a branch of hawthorn he tied it to his brow and peered into the bowl. Slowly, his mind relaxed and an image began to appear on the surface of the water it was a strange symbol. The image faded suddenly and the water began to bubble. The Priest was scared for a moment; his training had taught him bubbling meant a very important vision was about to occur. He strained to look beyond the bubbles, and he saw:  
  
The Fire Prince stood in a long, thin valley with steep walls of stone. He had a big mace in one hand and a shield in the other. The head of the mace was covered in a veil of flames.  
  
"Come out, I know you're here, there no use stalling for time. I always find my prey." Echoed the fire prince's voice. He grinned, white teeth striking against his dark skin. There was a whistling sound and the Water Princess and five underlings bounded onto a ledge near the Fire Prince.  
  
"Prince Blaise," she said, slightly surprised. Her and the underlings jumped down facing the Prince. Mist covered the small group, and without the slightest warning the underlings leapt into battle. They nocked their arrows and moved quickly to form a large circle, surrounding the Prince and fired. Blaise was unmoved by this. He spun his mace at astonishing speed, colliding with the arrows and splintering them. One arrow made it past but he ducked it. The Water Princess entered the circle, spread her arms and brought them together, face contorting as she performed her complex spell.  
  
Water poured over the edge of the valley, foaming and frothing. It spilled over the rocks at an incredible speed. The wave had no effect on the underlings or princess, but Blaise had to sprint. He dropped his mace and shield and dashed for the exit to the valley. More water was pouring in; he had to move fast. The Prince pumped his long legs, not daring to look back in case it should slow him down. He reached the edge of the valley and began climbing the steep rock. Just as he scrambled over the edge the wave hit the base and the spell ended.  
  
He could see the underlings attending to the Princess, who had fainted with the effort to maintain the spell. But there were only four underlings down with the Princess . . . Looking around he saw another underling climbing up onto the edge and drawing a sword. Drawing his own two short-swords Prince Blaise ran at the underling. The underling wasn't a very competent swordsman. Blaise ran him through and kicked his still living body back down into the valley. Panting, the Prince looked around. He was in what looked like the dried up remains of a small lake. It was foggier up here.  
  
"Think you're good." Muttered a soft voice that echoed around. Jumping into a defensive stance Blaise spun around searching for the speaker. But it seemed the voiced had come from everywhere at once.  
  
A shadow appeared, that materialised into the Water Priest. Prince Blaise jerked his hand forward using the force of Fire to knock the prediction Priest back. The real Priest fell off his stool, kicking over the table and the bowl.  
  
"Drat." He muttered. Servants were told not to clean his workroom, which meant he would have to do it himself. As he did so, he pondered the meaning of the vision and how he could discuss it with the other Priests. It was clear now; the corruption of the quadruplets would ultimately lead to the War of the Elements. 


	6. Chapter Six Secret City

THE WAR OF THE ELEMENTS  
  
By m00nstorm77  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Dorian swayed from side to side as he climbed up the stony path, his eyes blurred and he struggled to see the people in front. He had made this trip many times that day, Nora wanted to move camp in just the one day, but the new camp was a ten miles away and there was so much food that even the people had to carry things. Dorian had been up since before sunrise, and now, by the stars, he guessed it was shortly before midnight. 'Last trip.' He kept repeating in his head.  
  
"We're here." Rang out a voice from the front of the line.  
  
Dorian stumbled into the new cave. Dropping the sacks that had been rubbing his shoulders for the last few hours. Leaning against the wall he waited until he could feel his hands again before unrolling his bedroll and sliding into it. The others began to do the same, seeming just as exhausted as he was. At last, Dorian slept.  
  
A donging noise woke the camp at midday. Dorian ran outside to investigate the noise, feeling fatigued after his long day of work and long night of rest. Sprinting around the mountain, chasing the source of the ringing he turned a corner and stopped suddenly.  
  
It seemed he was caught in an invisible net. Using his power to break it he stepped forward, the valley before him shimmered and a city appeared with East Element standards flying in the breeze. Tall buildings towered in the centre and a thick wall surrounded the city. A bell tower seemed to be what had woken the camp.  
  
"A hidden city." Dorian murmured. A soft wind blew past Dorian's ears, carrying the words "Rebels! In the mountains!" Back at the cave he gathered everyone and showed them what he had just seen, guiding them through hole in the shield that he had blown. But Nora looked worried.  
  
"What if they have sensors to detect if someone attacks their shield? What if they send a battalion to investigate? Or an army? Dorian, I don't like the look of this."  
  
Dorian paled. "I heard something.'  
  
Nora turned to him. "What?"  
  
"The wind – I heard something on the wind – 'rebels, in the mountain'. What if you're right and they're on their way now?"  
  
Nora frowned, looking out over the valley. "Wait, there!" She pointed to the neighbouring mountain, where the mouth to a cave visibly showed signs of a similar camp to theirs. A battalion of East Elements soldiers were moving up the slopes to meet the habitants of the cave  
  
"It must be them they saw." Said Dorian.  
  
"We're not moving camp." Decreed Nora. "Our position is still safe. The entrance to our cave isn't visible. There's a forest nearby where we can find game, our cave is perfect for setting booby traps for those who wish us harm. Soon we can even begin to launch small attacks on their stupid city."  
  
"Yes, but Nora, that would mean we'd have to be alert all the time. We'll have to set up watches and be ready to move into the forest at any time. Do you think we should make preparations? Hide food and weapons in the forest? Prepare attack formations in case they come at us? I think that would be wise Nora."  
  
"Yes. Every second we are here is bought time. They will find us. I just want to be ready to kick their arses when that happens."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In the Fire Palace the King called a meeting to hear what his brother, the Chief Advisor had to say. Queen Drusilla, Prince Blaise and the notoriously bad-tempered Fire Priest also came.  
  
"I believe we should create a back-up plan in case we need to resort to drastic measures. We should take the last quadruplet as one of our own." Said the Chief Advisor.  
  
"I like your idea." The Fire King said.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?" shouted the Fire Priest, whipping out his nun-chucks and smashing them through a nearby table.  
  
"You just ruined my favourite table." Snivelled Queen Drusilla, eyes watering.  
  
"Don't get like that, I'll get you a new one." Consoled the king.  
  
"I sensed an unusually large amount of Fire essence inside her, probably because of her mother – our sister." Suggested the Fire's chief adviser.  
  
"WELL THAT PROVES IT, YOU REALLY ARE INSANE!" Shouted the Fire priest.  
  
"Excuse me!" Exclaimed Drusilla, looking scandalised.  
  
"You're excused." Muttered the Priest under his breath.  
  
"On social functions we should all try and bring out the Fire within her Spirit." Blaise put in.  
  
"I will consider this, in the mean time I want tabs on both the High Princes, meeting adjourned." Ordered the king. He walked the Queen out of the room, who was still sobbing over her 'dead' table.  
  
That night the Priests met to discuss the urgent situation. The Fire Priest relayed what he had heard in the meeting, and told his fellow priests what he had seen in his Divination Fire that afternoon.  
  
"The rhino charged at the Blaise, but Blaise was athletic and leapt above the rhino, sweeping at the rhino with both of his short swords. The rhino glowed blue and then turned slightly transparent. Blaise's blades went straight through the rhino as if it was just water. Without time to stop or turn back into its normal self, the rhino hit the cliff behind Blaise and water splashed off. The splash reformed into the rhino, this time facing Blaise and ready for the charge. Blaise smirked and rolled to the left, dodging the charging rhino, which changed direction. Blaise leapt back and dug both daggers into the rhino. Screeching, the rhino tripped and slid a few yards. Blaise ran towards the whimpering beast and stabbed to fatal blows into the leathery skin that protected the rhino's neck. "And then the fire went out. I don't know what this vision means, but I keep seeing it, so it must be important. There isn't much more we can do until the Fates decide to reveal more to us." The Fire Priest sat back to survey the reactions to his story.  
  
"So be it. We meet again in three days, one hour before midnight." And the Priests swept off back to their respective palaces.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I have to agree with Mortimer's plan." Said the Air King.  
  
"Fool proof, it is." Mortimer added.  
  
"Sire, there must be another way! This play will lead us to doom." The Air Priest half-pleaded, he rarely came down from his chamber and when he did it was only when absolutely necessary. "I've been having prophetic dreams about the next couple of months. Vague and only half-probable as it was, it still told of a war between more then the East Elements, a great and terrible war that will sweep through this land like a plague. The future can still be changed, we can avoid this, but you must not go through with this!"  
  
"I knew I should have never let my father ever consider this corruption. Mortimer is blood-thirsty, he's a warmonger." Morna stepped forward.  
  
"He will use this war to kill off my father, mother and aunt. Then he will marry me and claim the throne as his own. Air will collapse; listen to the Priest father! " She was almost in tears at the thought of marrying Mortimer. "He just wants war."  
  
"I want a different thing." Mortimer crooned, moving his eyes up and down Morna's silky gold gown.  
  
"Save for the bedroom, Mortimer." Advised the Air Priest. "Your chances of survival will be higher." Mortimer stood up to confront the Priest.  
  
"Sit down or you'll be expelled from my counsel." Ordered the king. Mortimer sat down glaring at everyone, then pretending to be interested in the papers in front of him.  
  
The King spoke, "The way I see it, if we don't convert High Prince Waylen and Earth and Water do, we'll be the weak Element. Seizing this chance will not only stop the other Elements from walking all over us, it will put us above them. Spirit are weakened, now is our chance to prove that Air can rule the West Elements. We will then lead this kingdom to victory over the East Elements and I will be able to rule in peace." The counsel exchanged various looks.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I'm all for it. I'm putting in my vote for war, so that's three votes. Tomorrow, we are to war." The Air Queen said at last, looking down her elegant nose at the Priest. Next to her, the Lesser Queen nodded in agreement.  
  
Mortimer grinned smugly at Morna. "Super." He said softly.  
  
"War is coming." Morna whispered. She looked at her father, giving him her best pleading look. But his face had hardened and he looked set. "At least I tried."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Three men ran through the Fire village, getting slower with every step. Slipping in to stealth mode, they snuck quickly up to the temple. Each man chose a pillar and hid behind it. Two Fireguards came around a corner, talking. As they disappeared past a couple huts the men silently drew their swords and blasted though the door, using magick to mute the blast.  
  
More guards were posted at either side of the door and half a dozen more patrolled the staircases on either side of the hall. The blast flung the temple doors into the doormen and blinded the rest of the guards. The three men stole into the temple, killing the door guards and sheathing their swords. The three intruders drew their bows and fired, rolling and sprinting for cover, the intruders shot as many arrows as they could, straining to claim their targets through the dust that clouded the air. One guard tried to slip past them to alert the town, only to be shot and dragged back out of sight by one of the three men. Moving swiftly and silently the three men ran up the stairs followed a winding hall up to a set of white double doors.  
  
Opening them fast it revealed Prince Blaise doing some paperwork behind a large, expensive looking desk. Glancing up, Blaise saw his attackers and sent out a quick magical distress signal. He spun out of his chair, tossing a letter opener into one of the intruder's eye as he went. Thick blood ran down the man's face and he fell to the ground screeching. The other two intruders nocked their bows, ready to begin firing when a pack of underlings leapt on them, killing all three with their nasty little swords. Without speaking they carried the corpses out. 


End file.
